


Blessed

by Nitroid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: After a long day at work, Aomine comes home to his beloved. AoKise.





	Blessed

Eight weeks of intense case cracking, and two cat and mouse games with potential suspects from a drug dealing ring.

Three weeks without seeing his family - his beautiful husband and little baby boy.

It’s late when Aomine gets home, the kind of time that’s too late to be called night and too early to be called the morning. He knows he has to be awake in a couple more hours, just to see his beloved before he flies to Hong Kong for his next photoshoot. His body is so tired he can barely make it to the couch before passing out; walking into the bedroom would wake Kise, and he didn’t want to interrupt his sleep.

He places his handgun on the table. The gentle clink of metal on glass sounds loud at this hour.

There is a soft cry from the second room. Aomine slides his white shirt off and the protective Kevlar innerwear beneath. He allows his clothing to trail to the floor as he opens the door, a half yawn escaping his lips.

Kise is standing in the baby room, cradling a little bundle in his arms. He looks up and smiles at his husband as he enters.

Aomine slides his arms around his slender waist and pulls his body close to his. Their baby boy looks up at them curiously, eyes the color of dark blue pools of starry night skies.

“He was fussing earlier.” Kise leans into Aomine’s cheek and trails his lips across his skin. “He missed you. So did I.”

He breathes in the smell of Kise and his baby’s shampoo. This is everything he wants to protect.

“Took leave for a couple weeks.” Aomine murmurs, gently stroking his baby’s cheek, reveling in the happy gurgle he receives. “I’ll send you flowers every day.”

Kise shakes his head, gently nibbling along the side of Aomine’s neck.

“I’m on leave too.”

Surprised, Aomine locks gazes with him. “Rescheduled?”

“No.” Kise murmurs into his neck, balancing their baby on Aomine’s arm. “I wanted to spend time with you.”

Feeling his heart swell, Aomine stays silent, focusing on breathing in Kise’s scent, the smell of fresh linen and baby powder.

He has never felt so blessed.

Aomine knows others would kill to have what he does, and the idea makes him curl around his family protectively.

He drops a kiss on his now sleeping baby’s forehead, as Kise lovingly presses his lips to Aomine’s temple.

Aomine smiles as his son clutches his finger in his tiny hand.

He knows he wouldn’t exchange this for anything.


End file.
